Diario de un Vampiro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape es un vampiro terriblemente enamorado de una dulce jovencita. Por ella, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo es su vida, ahora que ha terminado vampiro? Reto por Samael y Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Diario de un Vampiro

Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

* * *

_Día 1: Enamorado._

_Mi nombre es, poco importante. Soy profesor de Hogwarths, la escuela de magia y hechicería, con más estudiantes que he visto jamás. Al principio de mi vida, creía que era una persona, un hombre normal. Pero veo que me he equivocado. En estas páginas he estado y estaré relatando mi vida antes de que el sol aparezca y quiera consumir mi carne. Llevo unas cuantas horas sin comer, y presiento que muy pronto no quedará algo de mí que lamentar._

_La deseaba, pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no quería dañarla. Aún así, soñaba con ella. Mis labios se abrían sobre su cuello, pero mis colmillos no brotaban de ellos. Mi deseo era reprimido por mi amor y proteccion para con ella. Mi vida estaba dedicada a protegerla desde las sombras hasta el amanecer. Me había enamorado irremediablemente aunque ella no lo supiera y no le interesase. Así debiera dejar de comer y morir, yo evitaría beber su sangre. Por más tentado que me sintiese._

_Beber su sangre sólo me haría dependiente de ella. Mi piel siempre fue blanca, pero se trataba de eso. Se trataba de que no podía recibir el sol, de que era un vampiro, justo ahora._

_La observé, caminaba lentamente por el pasillo y su tersa piel hizo que mis colmillos chocaran contra mis labios. La observaba. En un momento antes de castigarla, ella caminaba solitaria por un oscuro pasillo. Tuve en mi mente la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo totalmente mío, probando esa dulce sangre. No había comido en horas, pero simplemente no podía herirla._

_Ella me torturaba, solía dormir con mucho menos que ropa. Sábanas prácticamente. Sabía que la deseaba, pero hasta había olvidado las trivialidades del sexo. Sólo por sentirla a través de mí, haría cualquier cosa._

_Recordaba, como no podía evitar la luz, siendo profesor tenía que aceptarlo. Siendo profesor tenía que estar bajo los radiantes días, aunque luego no pudiese dormir de noche y todos me dijesen que eran mis manías. Los días soleados, se iban para mí y tenía la extraña sensación de que las noches se me hacían cortas y los días largos. Era una criatura de la noche, un "murciélago" como todos querían describirme. Me movía entre las sombras, esa era mi especialidad y hasta entonces me he enterado de que eso siempre lo había practicado._

_Me enamoré de tu piel, me enamoré de esos labios que no puedo acariciar, de el cuerpo que al tocarlo, me ilumina._

- Buenos días Ginny, ¿Cómo has dormido?- sonreía Hermione, en la mesa, mientras desayunaban. Se había levantado, temprano en la mañana y había decidido que después del desayuno. Ella se iría a estudiar en la biblioteca. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y luego de tragar un pedazo de tostada, se giró hacia la chica.

- Buenos días Hermione, ¡Perfectamente! Sin duda, necesitábamos ese descanso.

Asintió, comenzando a rellenar su tostada con mermelada y mantequilla. Habían estado estudiando para los examenes de cada una de las materias y Hermione, veía muchas otras aparte de las cursadas regularmente.

Sus amigos no tardaron en unírsele. Lentamente, el comedor comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes que entraban charlando, bostezando o simplemente entraban. Ese sería un día brillante y soleado para ir a Hosgmade.

- ¡Fin de semana!- Entraba Ronald bostezando con una sonrisa a medias- Nunca soñé tanto con el fin de semana, como ahora.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- espetó Ginny del otro lado- Siquiera estudiaste lo suficiente.

- Tienes razón, sólo estudio lo suficiente; no me sulfuro como algunas.

Hermione compuso un rostro de enojo y decidió ignorar a su amigo. Luego de terminar su desayuno, recordó que se iría a la biblioteca a leer algo ameno antes de, su visita a Hosgmade. Ante la mención de lectura, Ron volvió a comentar uno de sus "chistes". Lo cual había generado en Hermione una molestia tal, que había terminado con su jugo en la cabeza. Bueno, al menos sólo había sido jugo.

Como un vendaval, Hermione había cruzado el pasillo. Estaba harta de Ron y de sus burlas hacia su estilo de vida, ¡Ese no era su problema! Ella disponía de su tiempo, como quisiera. ¡Envidioso de sus calificaciones!

Mientras caminaba, no habia notado, que lo hacía con tal rápidez que chocó con algo. Una horrible colisión, y luego caía al suelo torpemente. Se sobó la cadera, y luego escuchó un gruñido, una especie de siseo.

- ¡Fíjese por donde va Granger!

- Lo siento profesor Snape- indicó ella, mientras alzaba la vista y se fijaba en que el hombre había tirado lo que llevaba en la mano- Déjeme ayudarle.

- ¡Oh claro Granger y luego querrá volar media aula de pociones! ¡10 puntos menos por su torpeza!

Hermione sin hablar, tomó sus cosas; y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a caminar. Sin duda, lamentaba el hecho de que fuese tan torpe. Era fin de semana, y ya le había costado a Gryffindor 10 Puntos menos. Frustrada, trató de maldecir a Snape mentalmente, ¡Pero hasta en eso era demasiado inocente!

Continuó hacia la biblioteca, y se sentó en una mesa alejada en cuanto, había seleccionado el libro adeacuado. Madam Pince, se había encariñado con ella, ya que era una lectora asidua. Le permitía casi siempre, escoger los libros que quisiese y firmaba las autorizaciones.

" Las guerras mágicas" Lucía bastante interesante, como para hacer una sinópsis de él. Había comenzado a leerlo, con detenimiento y desde que lo había hecho, no había podido parar. ¡Qué libro!

Mientras leía, divisó que tenía un cuaderno más de los que solía llevar. Sobre su mesa, estaba un libro alcolchado con terciopelo y bordes dorados. No tenía inscripción, pero lucía muy antiguo.

TBC.

Deberes universitarios ¡Perdón! Demonios, ojalá tuviera vacaciones ya. Bueno, besos y saludos; se les aprecia.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2

Sombras en mi cama

* * *

_Día 2: Sombras en mi cama_

La mañana es fría y yo no he podido dormir, más de unas dos horas. Pasé largo rato, mirando al alba. Las rondas nocturnas siempre las hacía yo, nadie me discutía eso. Pero si todos supieran lo que yo hacía en las rondas, seguramente me obligarían a dejar de hacerlas. Fui a verte, anoche fui a verte. Estabas feliz, estabas leyendo un libro que te gusta mucho. Apenas estabas en pijamas y le agradezco al verano que sea tan caluroso, sólo para ver tu nívea piel. Soñabas con alguien y mis deseos me hacían sentir que yo podía estar en esos sueños. Sólo tú ocupas ese lugar vacío en mi cama. Allí está tu sombra, esperando por el resto de tu cuerpo.

Hermione había estado leyendo ese extraño y nuevo libro, durante un largo rato. Era algo realmente hermoso y no tardó en denotar que era un diario. Era de un profesor de Hogwarths, que parecía ser vampiro. Parecía ser muy viejo, así que seguramente ya esa persona se había ido. Era un hombre y no sólo por que hablara de una mujer en sí, sino por su hermosa forma de expresarse hacia ella.

Sonriente, Hermione dejó el pequeño diario en su mesilla de noche y se preparó para otro día escolar. Al terminar de vestirse, Ginny fue a verla. Ella le comentó acerca del diario, y Ginny pareció muy interesada. Se lo leería en la noche. Juntas lo leerían.

Mientras caminaban, Severus Snape pasaba por otro pasillo. Estaba seguro de que había perdido algo, algo que era importante. Además de estar exhausto y débil. Necesita alimentarse, y no hablaba de comida cualquiera.

Aún así, no podía herir a algún estudiante. Debía recurrir a otro tipo de métodos para alimentarse. Métodos desagrdables, que no le saciaban el apetito, pero estaba bien si eso protegía a los estudiantes de él.

Suspiró, cuando recordó que había chocado con Hermione. Seguro ella tenía eso que él había perdido, pero no sabía como pedírselo. No tenía una excusa para quitárselo. Además no iba a explicarle el asunto como tal.

Al cruzar el umbral hacia el comedor, la divisó. Ella reía con algo que sus amigos comentaban, así que se permitió contemplarla un instante, antes de recordar quién era y qué buscaba. Debía recuperar ese diario, antes de que ella descubriese varios de sus secretos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Día 3:  
_

* * *

Sueños a la luz del sol

* * *

_Soñé contigo, una vez más. Estabas en mi cama, envuelta entre mis sábanas. Me sonreías, al verme entrar y yo solo, me paré a tu lado. Estabas allí y me decías tantas cosas, que apenas presté atención. Me acosté a tu lado y muy pronto, sentí el calor de tus besos en mí. Frenéticos, intensos. Intenté no cerrar los ojos para mirarte, pero me fue imposible. Tu voz, tu cabello rozándome con suavidad. Mi rostro, acariciado por tus manos._

_Y te besaba, de la forma más suave que podía. Sonreías, cuando mis labios estaban en tu cuello. Con delicadeza, como un pétalo de flor, descubría tu cuerpo y mi sorpresa apenas empezaba. Eras mía y ninguna cadena, llámese ropa, te oprimía. Tu cuerpo era delicioso, mi mente estaba enfrascada en ti y en tu dulce aroma._

_Di vueltas en la cama y dejé que hicieras de mí, lo que desearas. Me poseías, de la forma más exquisita. Estábamos acelerados, llenos de deseo y de sensaciones epifánicas. Los días y las horas no alcanzarían, para terminar lo que habíamos empezado._

_Gritaste por mí y yo sentí, la pequeña mordida de la paz absoluta. En la cama te dejé, mirándote. Me miraste y sonreíste._

_Mis dedos jugaba con tu cuerpo, sentían lo que estaba abajo de mí. No estaba dispuesto a terminar aún, sólo tú, lograbas hacerme perder el apetito. Tú, eras mi apetito._

_Lo volvímos a hacer. En una expresión de deseo, abriste tus labios y yo, simplemente me atreví a besarte. Sentías, las sensaciones, que yo sentía. Mi cuerpo, era tu santuario y disponías de él, como quisieras._

_Volvimos a mirarnos y, fue cuando supe que todo se acababa. Al terminar a tu lado, entendí que tú no querías terminar conmigo. Besos y más besos, esparcías en mí._

_Traías una rosa en tus manos. La posaste sobre mi pecho y la besaste, me besaste. Te observé y pude creer, que todo lo que había sufrido, tenía sentido ahora. Tus delicados senos, ese pequeño vientre, que deseaba besar hasta la saciedad, hasta que mis labios se secaran. Estába feliz, cuando te cobijaste en mis brazos. Cuando, tu cabeza apoyaste en mi pecho y tu cuerpo estaba sobre el mío. Mi corazón encarcelado, era libre gracias al calor de tu cuerpo y tus sensaciones. Muy pronto te dormiste, mientras yo, acariciaba tu cabeza con mucha parsimonia. También, muy pronto, me dormí a tu lado._

_Al despertar, las cosas eran tan dulces como la noche anterior. Miles de besos querías darme y ya, no podía sentir mis labios. Sólo, estaba sintiendo los tuyos, aunque ya no me besaras._

_Mientras me besabas, las sensaciones cambiaban drásticamente. Tus besos sobre mi pecho, ardían y aquello me llevó a gemir de dolor. Quemaban con la intencidad de brasas y me preguntaba, si me rechazabas. Al abrir mis ojos, noté que el sol estaba encima de mí y que pronto desfallecería. Eras mi epifanía, mi sueño._

- Profesor, ¿se siente bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Váyase a su lugar, señorita Granger.

- Profesor, creo que usted está mal- dijo ella y tuvo razón. El hombre muy pronto caía, presa de la debilidad- ¡Profesor Snape!

Severus estaba en la enfermería y ella, le miraba desde una silla. Con una sonrisa a medias, se alegraba de verlo reaccionar. El hombre, trataba de hallarse y tenía tanto apetito, que no podía controlarse, por más tiempo.

- ¿Se siente mejor, señor?- preguntó ella y Severus, ya no la veía, observaba con sus colmillos. Tenía que comer, antes de hacer algo que lamentaría mucho.

- Estoy bien. Granger, váyase por favor.

- Pero señor, la enferma Promfey no...

- Váyase por favor- le pidió sin verla, no resistiría más, ocultando sus colmillos. Ese deseo insano de alimentarse de algo- Váyase.

- Señor yo no...

- ¡Le dije que se vaya!- le gritó y Hermione se sobresaltó en su asiento. Se levantó con preocupación y gracias a Merlín, salió antes de que él, hiciera lo que seguía. había enterrado su boca en una almohada. Eso, funcionaba temporalmente.

- No debo, morder a nadie- dijo y trató de serenarse- comeré cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente, no... ¿Qué hace aquí, Granger?

- Creí que...- dijo, ¿habría visto lo que había hecho?- necesitaba algo, pero es ¡No me puedo ir, sin que la enfermera...!

- No necesito una niñera- le criticó Snape, sentándose en la cama. Todo, le daba vueltas y las cosas, podían ponerse peor.

- Quiero ayudarle, hasta que se sienta mejor...- dijo y se acercó a él, lo tocó con sus delgados dedos. Severus, sintió que su cuerpo se removía, entéramente.

- Granger, suélteme el brazo- le dijo, con el tono más normal que pudo adoptar.

- Déjeme...

- ¡Suélteme, demonios!- le dijo, cerrando los ojos. Tratando de no visualizarse, alimentándose de ella.

Hermione, retrocedió con medio y se quedó parada frente a él. Severus, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No podía verla o juraría, que la mordería y saciaría sus deseos más profundos. Hermione trató, de no moverse.

- Váyase a su sala común, se meterá en problemas.

Bien, Snape tenía un problema y ella lo sabía. Ella, descubriría lo que le sucedía y trataría de ayudarle, contra todo pronóstico. Eso haría, a la larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Insoportable

* * *

_Día 4: Insoportable_

Te deseo tanto, que juro que de desesperación muero. Te miro y te miro. Sueño contigo, corriendo libre, huyendo de mí y sonriente. Aquel enorme bosque, aquella hermosa bahía. Aquellas hermosas cortinas, que en la cama caes y esperas por mí. Sonriente, con tus dedos me llamas. Estoy en aquella blanca epifanía, mirándote y tus cabellos acariciándote. Insoportable es la espera, por que mía no eres. Insoportable es la demora, que el tiempo da en hacer de mí, tu santuario. Insoportable es el hecho, que mi amor, no sea tuyo. Que mi amor sea de la noche, que seas tú, de otro.

Severus ladeaba la cabeza y miraba, la luz del sol. Entre sus sábanas, observaba la molesta luz del día y sabía, que tendría que soportarla una vez más. Insoportable, era el dolor que sentía cuando ante sus ojos, brillaba esa luz.

Sentándose, recordaba que tenía que impartir pociones, al grupo de la srta. Weasley. Estaba exhausto y deseaba tanto, hacer otras cosas. Por ejemplo, frustrar sus intentos de servirse de los jóvenes. Inclusive, de aquella dulce jovencita que a su cama de alguna forma, se había ido a dormir.

Al entrar en el comedor, ella estaba allí. Estaba leyendo un libro y Ronald Weasley, se lo quitaba con una mueca de tedio. Ella sonreía, encogiéndose de hombros y proseguía con su desayuno. Como le encantaba, que fuera tan metódica.

- Oye Hermione, ¿iremos a Hogsmade mañana?

- Sí, pero por ahora...- ella se mordía el labio con cierta incomodidad- me gustaría saber, cómo se encuentra el profesor Snape.

Severus, alzó la cabeza para mirarla, cuando hablaba de él. Ron, le observaba con curiosidad y negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué, quieres saber eso?

- Ayer, estaba tan enfermo. Supongo que, curiosidad...

- Tu curiosidad, es muy extraña- le confesó Ronald y negó otra vez con la cabeza- Está bien, te acompañaré, si eso quieres.

Hermione, asentía mientras Ron se levantaba para acompañarla. Le incomodaba tanto verla, con alguien que la desmerecía. Con alguien, tan insoportable como lo era Weasley. Con una sonrisa, ella caminaba hacia él. Era hora de fingir, que todo estaba en orden.

- Profesor Snape. Veo, que se siente mejor.

- Sí, y no ve mal- le dijo él, gruñiendo con las palabras.

- Pero, sigue estando pálido- le dijo ella- debería descansar.

La observó irse y juró, que no entendía, por qué se preocuapaba por él. Suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, detrás de ambos jóvenes. Mismo destino, el que necesitaran tomar la misma vía.

- ¿Qué diablos te dio, por preguntarle eso?- preguntó Ron.

- Me preocupé- le confesó Hermione- Se le veía tan débil que...

- Te dio sentimentalismo P.E.D.D.O

- No es cierto. Es que, se le veía tan deprimido, solitario.

- Así siempre está- le confesó Ron, meditándolo- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- No lo sé, pero quise hacerle compañía. Está actuando muy extraño- confesó ella con un suspiro y luego, doblaban una esquina.

Severus juró, que mientras tuviera vida, sus colmillos no se cernirían sobre el eprfecto y blanco cuello de Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

Día 5

Por besarte

* * *

_Día 5: Por besarte_

Por besarte, yo podría morir. Por besarte, mis labios podrían no alimentarse jamás de nada, ni de nadie. Por besarte, yo me quedaría a tu lado, aunque a ti te encante jugar con el sol. Te miro y por besarte, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Por besarte, soy capaz de mi cuerpo ofrecerte y de mi, hacer tu juguete.

No sabía, cuanto podría soportarlo. Miraba en su despacho, las horas que pasaban. Estaba hambriento, pero no debía alimentarse de nadie en aquella enorme escuela. Sus sentidos, olían la sangre y le traían el delicado aroma. Sin embargo, sólo su mente traía algo divino, epifánico. A ella.

Con una sonrisa suave, recordaba lo que había hecho y miraba a la puerta, con mucha necesidad. Si ella, la cruzaba, su mundo volvería a estabilizarse. La había citado por una tontería, pero necesitaba verla.

Muy pronto, Hermione, cruzaba el pasillo y llamaba a su puerta, con lentitud. Severus, caminaba hacia la misma y se decidía por abrirle la puerta. Ella, le miraba con cierta confusión e intentaba entender el motivo del llamamiento.

- Granger, necesito preguntarle algo sobre un ensayo.

- Sí, señor- respondía ella con un suspiro- ¿Qué sucede?

- Escribió, que raíces de asfódelo, sólo se encuentra en terrenos muy húmedos- dijo, no tenía nada que criticarle- Pero hay una variante de la planta.

- ¿Ah sí? Yo no leí eso...

- Sí, se puede encontrar en...- dijo y se detuvo para cerrar los ojos. Los colmillos se presionaban contra sus labios.

- ¿Señor?- dijo ella que seguñia frente a la puerta. Severus, la introducía en el despacho, sosteniéndola por un brazo y cerraba la puerta con violencia- Señor, ¿Qué le pasa?

No continuaba hablando. Severus estaba inclinado, sobre ella y estaba besándola con deseos. No podía soportarlo, no podía esperarlo más. Hermione, trató de safarce, pero era inútil. El hombre, era más fuerte. Ella, estaba recibiendo un beso de su profesor de pociones. Un beso que lucía desesperado.


	6. Chapter 6

Día 6

Sucumbiendo

* * *

_Día 6: Sucumbiendo_

_No sé cuanto, vale la espera. Yo de todas formas, no puedo resistirlo más. Tu cuerpo, debe estar junto al mío, para sanar mis heridas. No puedo mantenerme más en pie y, frente a ti, caigo. ¡Ayúdame divinidad plateada! ¡Ayúdame diva de mis sueños! Ayúdame, a morir en tus labios. Castígame con tus suaves besos. No niegues en mí, el preciado alimento que ha de sanar mis heridas más profundas._

_Hermione se mantenía en silencio, mientras los labios del profesor, saboreaban su cuello. Ella temblaba de miedo y quería huír, gritando, con ese mismo miedo. Severus, necesitaba probarlo. Necesitaba deleitarse con esa nívea piel. Sólo así, podría meditar en ella y no sucumbir ante su apetito. Se separó de ella y la miró. Sus ojos, alertaban a Hermione, de que sucedía algo terrible._

_No quiero sucumbir ante ti... Perdóname..._

Ella, observaba a su profesor y con lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de entender lo que había podía evitarlo. Alimentarse era su necesidad imperiosa. Se recargó una vez más en los dulces labios de su epifanía.

Hermione quiso separarse, pero era muy tarde para lograrlo. Se movía con violencia para irse y, los colmillos de Snape, le habían roto el labio. Su sangre, era tan deliciosa. Ese pequeño elixir, le había despertado un deseo incontenible. La empujó fuera del despacho y se apegó a la puerta. Había probado su sangre y ahora, sucumbiría ante ella. Sus labios, relamían ambos sabores. El de su piel y ahora, el de su sangre.

Por más que quiso, no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Una vez que probara su sangre, seguramente se volvería adicto a ella. Dio vueltas en su cama y trató de olvidarse de ese asunto, pero estaba hambriento y deseaba alimentarse, con prontitud. No podía hilar dos frases en su cabeza. Tenía tanto miedo, de cometer un error. Lo mejor, era marcharse.

Se durmió, en un intento de atarse a sí mismo. Soñaba, con su cuerpo, totalmente suyo. No soñaba con tener sexo con ella, soñaba con probarlo, con deleitarse con sus formas y figuras. Lo deseaba, terriblemente.

Al despertarse, la historia era otra la luz se iba lentamente y sólo le daba paso a la oscuridad. Miraba hacia el cielo, intentando saciarse. No podía pensar sino, en todo lo sucedido en el presente. Ella, estaba en su cabeza.

- Profesor Snape- dijo una voz suave y eso, le hizo darse la vuelta con brío. Estaba allí, junto a él. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Granger, qué hace aquí?

- Necesito hablarle- dijo, su labio seguía sangrando. No podía verla a la cara- Necesito...

Se desmayaba, su joven epifanía se desmayaba en su despacho. Caminó hasta ella y se imaginó lo que significaba. Haberla "hipnotizado" con un amor. La dejó en su cama y se permitió contemplarla. La cobijó en su cama, se cobijó a sí mismo en su cama y la abrazó protectoramente. No quería herirla ni perderla. Aunque sus colmillos y su sed, insistían en servirse de ella. La necesitaba y no de esa forma. Ya le había hecho daño y, esperaba poder redimirse. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y acarició aquella cortada que sus dientes hicieran. Aquella sangre que emergía y hacía contacto con sus dedos. No probarla era su deber, si lo hacía, de ella no podría separarse. Sólo un poco estaba en su boca y, lo mantenía alienado, perturbado. Si la mordía, se perdería para siempre en ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Día 7

Tu cuerpo

* * *

_Día 7: Tu cuerpo_

_Las formas más ligeras, más deliciosas, están recabadas en ti. Te miro y te miro, y de ti no canso. Eres preciosa, una mujer divina. Deseo tu cobije, tu calor. Deseo tanto tu cariño. Suaves formas, que cobijarán mi resquebrajada alma, que calentarán mis frías manos y acariciarán mi oscuro rostro. Tu cuerpo danza en mi habitación, tu cuerpo danza en mi cama, en mis manos. Desesperados son mis toques, mis caricias que soportas con tus manos y correspondes. Quédate un instante conmigo, quédate un segundo en mis labios. Deja tu mano reposando en mi pecho._

Dormía, pero él no. La observaba con mucha impresión. Miraba a la luna y sentía que su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Sus ojos, se pigmentaban de un rojizo pardo. Pronto, perdería la poca cordura y no quedaría nada de él, que pudiera detenerlo de morderla.

Ella despertaba muy pronto. No sabía en donde estaba, pero dos fuertes brazos la mantenían aferrada a ese dichoso cuerpo, que estaba tras ella. Ladeaba la cabeza para mirar y trataba, de gritar. Severus, colocaba su mano sobre su boca, para que no hiciera escándalo. Hermione, sabía que su profesor, tenía algo.

- Por favor- suspiró, incómodo- por favor.

- Profesor Snape..- dijo ella, entre su agarre. Severus, la soltó lentamente. No podía contenerse más. Debía... No, no debía beber su sangre- ¿Qué sucede con usted? Cuénteme su secreto. Cuando le miré a los ojos, sentí una hipnósis, una especie de...

- Necesito- le dijo, pero estaba muy débil, cansado- Necesito... Granger, necesito que me ayude...

- Profesor, ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Está muy pálido! ¡Sus ojos!

- Granger, necesito...- dijo con un tono de voz suave- no quiero herirla, no quisiera...

- ¿Herirme? ¿Señor, qué va a hacerme?- chilló y Snape, negó cubriéndole los ojos con su mano. Hermione, quiso safarce.

- No me mires de esta forma- dijo y sus colmillos salían de su boca. Se clavarían en su cuello, aunque no lo deseaba.

No la morderé. No morderé, su cuerpo... Ella, no merece que lo permita. ¡No morderé su cuerpo!

Severus supiró, cuando el autocontrol regresaba a él. Se desplomó sobre la pequeña, que no entendía lo que sucedía, con un suspiro, sólo atinó a colocar sus manos en la cabeza. Snape, sólo respiraba su aroma.

- ¿Profesor Snape?

Estaba dormido. Le tomó unos minutos, separarlo de ella y colocarlo en la cama. Lo contempló y trató de entender, lo que sufría y padecía. Era, tan evidente que sufría por algo que era y que no quería demostrar. ¿Se iba o se quedaba, ante el inminente peligro de algo que no entendía?


	8. Chapter 8

Día 8

Redención

* * *

_Día 8: Redención_

_Me miras y me sonríes, tu cuerpo es mi redención. Mi alimento y mi alma entran en comunión. Eres tú ese alimento, esa fruta prohibida que tantos suspiros, me has de robar. Eres mi redención, la salvación a todo lo que siento y padezco. ven a mi cama, ven a mi cuerpo. Sacia mi alma de tu sed, de tus besos y caricias. Sé mi perdón por todos aquellos pecados cometidos y por cometer. Se aquella cruz, que en la tarde has de clavar en mí._

Hermione observaba al exhausto profesor. Pronto el amanecer, era su compañía. Con una sonrisa suave, temerosa más que todo, ella lo recibía. Pero él, no se encontraba bien, la necesitaba.

- Granger, por favor- suspiraba y Hermione, no entendía sus palabras. Su cuerpo estaba pa´lido, su rostro lucía terrible. Algo sucedía con su cuerpo. Se sentía distinto. Débil, desgastado y su piel dura y seca.

- Profesor, tiene que explicarme, qué le sucede...

No podría, pero la necesitaba más de lo que podría soportar. Con un suspiro, ladeaba la cabeza y contemplaba el sol. Intentó levantarse pero, regresó a la cama en un santiamén.

- ¡Profesor!- dijo ella, alarmada cuando él sostenía su costado. Estaba débil, no podía con su cuerpo y alma.

- Granger yo...- comenzó, aunque sabía que cometía un gran error- Necesito alimentarme..

- ¡Buscaré algo de comida, en el comedor!- dijo ella, bajándose. Severus, sostuvo su brazo y la obligó a quedarse allí.

- No esa comida. Necesito...- soltó un quejido de dolor. Todo movimiento le dolía, le incomodaba en sumo grado- yo, no soy un hombre normal.

- ¿No?- dijo ella, volviéndose con temor.

- No, yo soy...- se sostuvo el costado izquierdo y continuó hablando- Granger, soy... un...

- ¿Qué es, profesor?

- Un vampiro....

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar semejante noticia. Con un suspiro, se soltó del hombre y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Bromeaba, seguramente.

- Su sangre, puedo olerla. Por ello, le saqué de mi despacho. Temía que...- dijo, pero sus fuerzas fallaron- No quiero herirla... pero, necesito comer. Moriré, si no lo consigo.

Ella, retrocedió levemente, pero Severus no se movió. Con una mueca de terror, ella siguió retrocediendo.

- Granger.... por favor- dijo- No te haré daño.

- ¡No, no!- chilló ella. Severus se levantaba para seguirla, pero caía inmediatamente, en su cama una vez más. Ella, se detuvo en seco. Su dolor era evidente, pero ella no se dejaría morder por él.

- No voy a morderte, sólo quiero que...- dijo, pero cerraba sus ojos con pesadez. Hermione, caminó hacia él, cuando pasó largo rato en silencio.

- ¿Profesor?- caminaba con mucho miedo. Se subió a la cama y lo contempló. Parecía inerte. ¿Inerte? Se inclinópara oír su corazón ¡Sí, estaba inerte!

- Dios mío... ¡Por merlín!- chillaba, mirando a su alrededor- ¡Se morirá!

Hermione no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una botella en la mesa. Cerrando los ojos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la misma y con lo que quedaba, se apuntaba una mano.

- Bien, no sé qué más hacer- dijo, acariciándose la mano con la botella. Muy pronto, brotaba sangre de su herida. Era como un refrescante baño, para quien fuera un vampiro. La sangre, pronto comenzó a bañar el rostro de Snape, gradualmente. Hermione creyó que no funcionaría. Tal vez no así.

Mientras pensaba, Severus había abierto los ojos. Hermione intentó retroceder, pero ya era muy tarde. Sostenía su mano y la contemplaba con desespero. Sus colmillos estaban allí y su rostro, goteaba su sangre. Se relamía los labios con desespero. Muy pronto, lamía esa herida que Hermione tenía en su mano.

- Profesor...

Severus no decía nada en abosoluto, sólo la besó, sosteniendo su mano. Se inclinó en la cama, dejándose caer con ella. Su beso, sabía a sangre.


	9. Chapter 9

Día 9

Es un pecado

* * *

_Día 9: Es un pecado_

_Tu sangre he de probar pronto, de ti me he de enamorar de la más viciosa forma. Mi amor, eres mi pequeña. Yo de ti, haré mi cuerpo, mis labios. Dulce tu corazón, que a él, he ido a descansar. Dulces tus labios, que mis sueños cobijan y mis más profundos deseos, haces brillar. ¡Mi dulce amor! ¡Dulce es tu sangre, que corre por tu joven y descubierto pecho! Eres un pecado, mi pecado._

Despertó ella, tiempo después y se inclinó para mirar su mano. Severus seguía sosteniéndosela y estaba dormido en aquella cama. No le había hecho algo más, que besarla. Había sido un beso corto y luego, se quedaba dormido. Era un vampiro.

Trató de moverse, pero de todas formas, su intención lo despertaba. Cansinamente, enfocaba la mirada en ella y en su mano. Sus ojos, ya sabían, hacia donde mirar.

- Granger...- susurró, pero Hermione no quiso esperar, a las conclusiones. Tenía que saberlo ya- ¿Qué hizo?

- ¿Se siente.... "bien"?

- ¿Me dio, de beber, de su sangre?- preguntó. Parecía preocupado por ello. Hermione, asintió en silencio- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Estaba por morir...

- No...- dijo, pero se detuvo, cuando un pensamiento atacó su mente- ¡Bebí de tu sangre!

- Le di, sólo un poco. Me corté la mano, mire...

- ¡No, no me la enseñes!- dijo, cerrando los ojos- ¡Esa, ha sido la peor decisión, que ha tomado!- se quejó Snape y Hermione, no entendía el mensaje.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo y un escalosfrío la recorrió, cuando Snape trazaba con su dedo, la cortada en su palma derecha.

- Me podría obsesionar con usted y luego...- dijo con pesar- Granger, perdóneme. No quiero hacerle daño. Su sangre...

- Querrá morderme- dijo ella- Los vampiros, regresarán por más. Lo leí hace poco. Usted, intentará morderme o incluso, conquistarme. ¿Para eso, me besó?

- ¿Te besé?- preguntó Severus, sin tener idea de algo. Hermione, asintió en silencio. Bien, era una forma de actuar distinta.

- Me deseaba, lo pude sentir en su respiración y en su piel.


	10. Chapter 10

Día 10

Atado

* * *

_Día 10: Atado_

_No puedo evitarlo, estoy atado a ti de las peores formas. Pero no puedo correr a tus brazos, no debo hacerlo. No debo olfatear tu sangre o seré tu mártir, tu sufrimiento. Suspiro y trato de no pensarte. De entender que mía no serás, por todo aquello que me representa. Por todo aquello que para ti, no soy._

Intentaba no ir por ella, no enloquecer por no tenerla entre sus brazos. Deseaba que sus colmillos, rejuvenecidos por el sabor de su sangre, no fueran tras ella. Era una criatura de la noche y ella, no iba a amarlo por eso.

La había dejado ir ese día. Ella estaba atemorizada y temía que él, cumpliera su deseo más íntimo. Una vez que ella le gustara, intentaría conquistarle por instinto. En realidad, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba. Haría cualquier cosa por amarla sin ataduras, sin sus colmillos que le hirieran. Pero no podía, estaba atado a su naturaleza.

Había decidido amarrarse a sí mismo, a su cama. Dos largas cintas, ataban sus manos a aquellos doseles. No iría por ella, así su cabeza sólo se la imaginara desnuda en su cama, siendo suya de la forma más dulce. Estaba atado a su cama y no la buscaría por más que lo deseara. Ella merecía ser feliz, sin él. Allí permaneció y permanecería. Sus colmillos ya brotaban cuando el hambre se hacía incesante. No la buscaría.

- La amo, no la heriré.


	11. Chapter 11

Día 11

Alucinar

* * *

_Día 11: Alucinar_

_Te deseo tanto que ya no puedo verme. Sólo pienso en ti, y pienso en todo lo que podría ver y oír, estando a tu lado. Sonríes y te miro, danzando alrededor de mí y de mi cama. No sé ya, si distingo entre la realidad y la fantasía. Pero si mi fantasía es acariciarte, tocar esos hermosos y redondeados senos, acariciar tus piernas, tu rostro... ¡No me permitas vivir en la realidad!_

Se había quedado dormido, atado a su cama. Había intentado por todos los motivos, de safarce de sí mismo. Pero no lo había logrado y, allí permanecería, hasta perderle el gusto al sabor de su sangre.

Aún podía recordarla. Dulce, fresca y por sobretodas las cosas, hermoso el cuerpo que la portaba. Suspirando, abría los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza para, vislumbrar el sol que emergía una vez más desde lo más alto.

- Sigo aquí. No fui a buscarte.

No se atrevía a desatarse. Con un suspiro, miraba a su alrededor y trataba de evitar verla en sus sueños. De verla sonreírle y llamarle. No debía. Aquel vestido blanco, aquel vestido rojo escarlata. Estaba allí en su cama, llamándolo, jugueteando con su ropa interior. No, sólo alucinaba.

- Profesor Snape- escuchó y alzó la cabeza. ¿Sería ella o era una vana ilusión?- ¿Profesor Snape, qué hace atado allí?

_Era ella._

- Por favor, vete...- suspiraba, intentando no mirarla. Rogando que las ataduras fueran tan fuertes, como sus convicciones de no atacarla.

- Estoy preocupada por usted- dijo, acercándose.

- No debes temer, estaré bien- mintió. Siempre mentía.

- No- confesó ella tocando las cintas, tocando las ataduras en su corazón. Ese roce, quemaba de una forma indefinidamente dolorosa.

Y estaba allí, atada en una mano, a la del hombre. La besaba, como ardía el sol sobre su piel. Ella estaba allí, sin entenderlo, sin hacer otra cosa más, que dejarse besar. Las cintas que los ataban. La cinta que lo ataba a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Día 12

Luz del sol

* * *

_Día 12: Luz del sol_

_Te miro y comprendo muchas cosas, al hacerlo. No eres mía, eres de ese ser despreciable, que arranca mi sangre, cada vez que nos enfrentamos en guerra. Eres de la luz del sol. Eres luz de sol que al iluminarme, mi piel escamas. No puedo permitírmelo. No puedo hacerte mía, puesto que tu vida es feliz con los rayos de sol. Puesto que tu vida y la mía, están en mundos distantes, que al tocarse, se destruyen. De todas formas, amarte es mi forma de vivir, mi deseo más profundo y eso, no puedo abandonarlo. Así, me traspases, con tus luces del sol._

_Despertó con una terrible jaqueca y uno de sus brazos, entumecidos. Con un suspiro, miraba a su alrededor, y notaba que Hermione estaba atada a él en la misma mano, que él se ató al dosel de su cama. Estaba dormida, con su mano sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba los cabellos por inercia. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿La habría mordido?_

- Srta Granger. Despiértese- le decía, moviéndola ligeramente. Ella, hacía caso a lo mencionado y comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- Profesor Snape, gracias a dios...- dijo ella, frotándose los ojos con las manos. Snape, no entendió el quejido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esta aquí y atada a mí?

- Tuve que hacerlo. Usted, amenazaba con transformarse, con hacer actos violentos. Así que me amarré a usted y al dosel. Pero nunca me tocó, no hizo más que mirarme. ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

No podía entenderlo, pero algo sí era grave. Sus instintos, cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar y ello, estaba generando problemas hasta más no poder. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para despertar su cuello y con un suspiro, comenzó a desatarse. Ambos, tenían la mano, ligeramente morada.

- Gracias, por no dejarme ir- le dijo y Hermione, asintió con una sonrisa.

- De nada. Al menos, es un vampiro fácil de controlar- dijo con una sonrisa y pensaba levantarse. Severus, con un impulso se levantó, pero sintió un extraño ardor, cerca de su hombro. Soltó un quejido suave.

- No no, no debe moverse.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Lo golpié- Severus la miró con estupefacción- ¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Quería morderme por un segundo! Le pedí disculpas y le pegué.

Severus no pudo evitar reírse de eso y asintiendo, la dejaba ir. Ella, antes de irse se inclinaba un poco y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que se lo merece, luego de lo que sucedió anoche.


	13. Chapter 13

Día 13

Rosas

* * *

_Día 13: Rosas_

_Suspiro y tu piel siento, como delicados pétalos de una rosa. Capullo de flor, que tus caricias despiertan en mí, el dulce sentir del amor más profundo. Desnuda en mi cama, llena de rosas. Llena de colores y de sonrisas. Me llamas, me necesitas a tu lado y yo, no sé como negarme. Criatura de la luz, que en mí amaneces como tu sol, nace en su alba. ¡Oh mi amor! ¡Oh mi pétalo de rosa!_

Trataba de recordar la noche anterior, pero se le hacía imposible. Con un suspiro, a medias pudo imaginarse la situación. Hermione, estaba en su cama. La miraba y no quería dejarla ir, hasta que bebiera la última gota de sangre de sus labios. Con un suspiro, se levantó y trató de caminar. La poca sangre de Hermione, le había dado un puñado de vitalidad que se extinguía muy pronto.

Caminó hasta el comedor y permaneció en su lugar, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione, le miraba desde su asiento. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Con una duda creciente en su cabeza, lo mejor, era preguntárselo.

Se dirigió hasta ella y le miró con detenimiento. Ella estaba allí, sonriente y mirándole con dedicación ferviente. Como si lo creyera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

- Granger, ¿Por qué sonríe tanto? Me sonríe y...

- ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerda?

- Realmente, no- le confesó el hombre y Hermione, comenzó a reírse.

- Usted me dijo que le parecía hermosa.


	14. Chapter 14

Día 14

Batalla la sombra

* * *

_Día 14: Batalla la sombra_

_Las sombras en mi cabeza, dolorosas como ninguna otra cosa. Incertidumbres, luchas y desgracias, que se asoman en mi cabeza. Siento miedo de perderte, de daño hacerte por estas sombras juguetonas. Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo. Con el, te protegeré de todo mal que nos aqueje. Que sobre nosotros, respire y quiera dormir. No sufras mi amor, que en las sombras, estará tu defensor._

¿Le había dicho, que le parecía hermosa? Con otro suspirar profundo, trataba de recordar más. Sin embargo, no podía lograr nada coherente. Con su dolor en el hombro, caminó hasta su despacho y continuó con sus obligaciones.

Mientras trabajaba, su marca tenebrosa ardía como nunca. Se levantó y se preguntó, ¿qué quería su señor? bien, no importaba. Aunque le atacaran, no podrían herirlo. Era un vampiro. Bueno un poco de sangre, pero no lo matarían. Era, inmortal.

Desapareció muy pronto, en las afueras de Hogwarts. Mientras estaba en la reunión mortífaga. Hermione seguía ensimismada en su diario. Era una coincidencia, que el profesor Snape y el diario fueran casi lo mismo.

- ¿Qué haces, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny y ella, le mostró el diario- ¿Aún en eso?

- Sí, estoy por el día 13 y siempre, se ponen interesantes- confesó y Ginny, esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentó, para escucharla leer.

_Estaba sentado como usualmente solía hacerlo. En mi despacho. Me había quedado dormido y juro, que recordé todo el suceso. El señor tenebroso, me exponía al peligro. Así fue, como terminé mordido por un vampiro. Dormía en un hogar que no me pertenecía, en una misión que no me pertenecía. Una diosa, una mujer de la noche, emergió en mi cama y sobre mi cuello clavó sus colmillos. Caí en su red, fue hipnotizante. Fue una sensación extraña. La conocí en "Las tres escobas" y sólo, la seguí. Sus rojizos ojos, intensos como el fuego recién encendido, me atrajeron. No hicimos el amor, yo no me dejé seducir. Pero sí, me dejé morder por la inmortalidad._

Severus, miraba a su alrededor. Sus compañeros adeptos, tan ilusos, creyendo que él pronto moriría. Con una sonrisa a medias, esbozaba un plan de acción y todos aquellos que lo creían traidor, seguro maldecían a sus espaldas.

Cada uno, con un olor a sangre particular, provocativo en cierto modo. Permaneció en silencio, mientras su señor, sopesaba las posibilidades. Daba igual si funcionaba o no. Él, no podía morir por sus fracasos.

Hermione, continuó leyendo el diario junto a Ginny. Había logrado captar a la jovencita, como si el diario tuviese, ojos rojizos he intensos también. Con un suspiro, ella pasaba a la siguiente página, de ese día trece.

_Pero, es por ti que doy batalla a la sombra. Por que, tu cuerpo es sólo luz y la sombra, sólo lo herirá. Le quitará su valor. Te miro y te miro y por ti deliro. ¡Oh por dios, sé mía pronto! ¡Te deseo tanto! Pero, tengo la inmortalidad, para esperarte. ¡No te tardes mucho, por favor!_

Había regresado, exhausto. Hermione, casualmente cruzaba ese pasillo. Tantas apariciones, tan poca sangre bebida. Ni los sacrificios realizados por el señor tenebroso le saciaban. Aquellas sangres sólo eran apetecibles al no conocerlas. Beberlas, le hacían tanto daño. Se sostuvo un costado y se dio con una pared, en ese mismo instante. Estaba muy débil y, tratar de controlarse era imposible.

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡No otra vez!- chistó ella y Severus, enfocó su vista en la hermosa gacela que cruzaba su selva- resista...yo... ¡traré sangre de algún animal!


	15. Chapter 15

Pintura

* * *

_Día 15: Pintura_

_Te miro y te idealizo. Mis manos tocas y me haces plasmar, tu cuerpo en toda superficie plana. Dibujos de ti, he esparcido por todo mi ser, por todo mi despacho. Es allí, donde tienes tu santuario, donde eres mía...Te dibujo siendo mía, así te conceptualizo y en las más opacas pinturas, ya que nada te merece, te dibujo._

Hermione caminó hacia el despacho, ayudando a Snape a sostenerse. Sabía que sería vampiro muy pronto, pero esperaba que no la mordiera. ¿Y si, cada vez era más difícil de controlar? Suspirando, lo dejó en la cama y Snape, pareció relajarse poco a poco. Estando tan débil, sólo dormía.

- Bien, ahora harás algo útil- se dijo ella, pero Severus se levantaba una vez más. Ya lo sabía, deseaba su sangre y haría todo para conseguirla- ¡Profesor Snape, no se me acerque!- chillo ella, mirándole con miedo.

Hermione continuó retrocediento, hasta que se cayó al suelo. Al caerse, una pequeña trampilla en el armario de Snape, se desprendió y algunas cosas cayeron. Eran pinturas y todas ellas, se parecían a ella.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Severus, estaba en la cama otra vez. Hermione aprovechó el tiempo para respirar y tratar de serenarse. El profesor parecía, estar ¿obsesionado con ella?

Le contempló mientras, tenía una mano en la cabeza y respiraba con agite. Necesitaba alimentarse y ella, necesitaba darle algo con ese propósito. Se inclinó frente a él en la cama. Pegó un brinco, cuando el hombre abría los ojos.

- Granger...- le dijo, pero no continuó con su mensaje.

- ¿Profesor?

- Granger... quédese esta noche...

- ¡Será peligroso para mi!- estalló ella, pero Snape estaba entretenido en su cabello y su mano en el, acariciándoselo.

- No te morderé, lo prometo- le dijo y ella, no sabía qué decir al respecto. Aceptó quedarse.

Estaba en su cama, mientras el profesor dormía como podía. En una instancia, se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Ella, tenía miedo de que sucediera algo, pero sólo sucedió una sensación satisfactoria. Era como si estuviera protegida.

- Buenas noches, le susurró ella aunque sabía que estaba dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

Credo

* * *

_Día 16: Credo_

_Eres mi voz, mi palabra y mis manos. Sin tus suaves toques, sin tu save voz, mi vida no tendría un rumbo fijo. ¡Amada mía, que de mí has de hacer tu santuario! ¡De mi has de hacer tus hermosos ropajes, tus hermosas piernas y tu escultural cuerpo! En mi has de dormir como mi alma, como mi sangre y como mis labios, has de hablar._

Ladeó la cabeza, cuando sintió la débil respiración de su profesor, encima de su cuerpo. Se apegó a él y un sentido de confianza, de valentía, emergió de su cuerpo. Ya, estar abrazada no significaba preocupación.

Las sábanas se movían suavemente, las manos del profesor también. Con un suspiro, ella sólo sentía y miraba como él palpaba las formas que sus brazos sostenían con delicadeza.

- Granger, la...- dijo, con la respiración entrecortada- la deseo tanto...

Hermione se petrificó. Bien, ahora podía entender muchas cosas. Los dibujos, aquellas caricias y ruegos desesperados. Besos alrededor de su piel, en sus labios. Entendía todo eso.

- ¿Me..me desea?- preguntó ella con nerviosismo. Se dio la vuelta y corroboró que su profesor de pociones, era un semi- vampiro, en ese instante. Intentaba dominar sus instintos.

- La deseo y no podría...- dijo, pero seguía sin respirar lo suficiente- quiero tenerla... Granger, quiero tenerla.

Hermione le miró, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos y trataba de reunir fuerzas para mantenerse cuerdo. Abrió los ojos una vez más, para mirar a su diosa de cabellos castaños, allí, acostada entre sus brazos.

- Granger... la amo- dijo, antes de no ser más que cuerpo y voz. Estaba tan exhausto- No quiero vivir si...

- ¡Usted no actúa así!- dijo ella, alarmada- ¡Usted me odia! ¡Nos odia a todos!

- Yo no podría odiarte... Odiarte sería odiarme a mí mismo- dijo en un suspiro. Alzó su cabeza lentamente y despegó sus labios, con la misma parsimonia. Sus colmillos, relucían a la luz de la luna.

Sus ojos se cerraban suavemente y uno de sus dedos, descendía por su propio cuerpo. Hermione se preguntó, qué estaba haciendo. Al levantar la vista hacia su dedo, lo supo. Había rastros de sangre en la cama. Rastros de su mano herida en ella.

- Profesor...¿usted me...?- dijo, pero su mano ya no estaba con ella, estaba con su profesor.

- No puedo...

Fue un beso desesperado, una caricia violenta. Sus labios por toda su anatomía descubierta. Aquel débil uniforme, no le detendría de sentirla, de probar su cuerpo. Hermione sollozaba de desesperación.

- ¡Déjeme!- dijo, con violencia. Arqueó su espalda cuando aquellos labios, rozaron uno de sus pezones con ligereza- ¡Déjeme!- dijo y se había levantado con violencia. Había abofeteado a su profesor y le había roto una mejilla. Severus sólo permaneció sentado, acariciándose la mejilla herida. Miró su propia sangre. Ahora, estaba en manos de su estudiante.

Se levantó con paso decidido y miró por la ventana. Estaba invadido por el odio y se transformaría muy pronto. Con una sonrisa suave, sus colmillos emergían con prisa. La rabia de haber cometido el error, el rechazo...

Caminó detrás de ella con un paso rápido y militar, detrás de ella iba la estela de su miedo. Lo podía oler a kilómetros. Su sangre helada, llena de miedos que no podía detener. La alcanzó al poco tiempo, su miedo aumentaba.

Le miró, nerviosa. Apegada a la pared de un pasillo. La mordería, estimaba ella. Con un rápido movimiento, intentó tomar una armadura para defenderse. Su profesor de pociones estaba perturbado. La observaba con fijación.

- ¡Por favor, no me muerda!- le rogó y él, continuó mirándola- ¡No me muerda, se lo pido!

Severus la miraba, pero por alguna razón en particular, no se movía. Estaba pasmado, no podía hacer algo que dañara a cualquier ser humano. Incluyéndola. Se sostuvo la cabeza y negó con rápidez. Ella aprovechó la confusión para comenzar a correr. Pero no siguió más adelante.

- ¡Granger!- él gritó y ella, se dio la vuelta para mirarle con sorpresa. Su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo. Severus Snape, se moría gradualmente. No tenía sangre que beber y se moría.

- Profesor Snape- dijo, inclinándose hacia él con rápidez- ¡Profesor Snape!

Necesitaba ayudarlo, pero no quería que la mordiera tampoco. ¿Qué podía hacer? Con un suspiro, ella pensó en Dumbledore. ¡Él tenía que ayudarle! Conjuró un patronus, ni supo en qué pensaba, pero lo hizo. Tenía que hacérselo llegar. Aquel mensaje. Muy pronto, Dumbledore aparecía en aquel pasillo. Severus perdía vida, lentamente. Su piel se escamaba mientras moría.

- Hermione, regresa a tu sala común.

- Pero.. ¡señor!

- Regresa a tu sala común.

- Sí señor.


	17. Chapter 17

Virginal

* * *

_Día 17: Virginal_

_Es muy extraño, cuando realizas algo con mucho fervor. Tú, eres mi pasión para sobrevivir. Tú, eres la pasión impresa en mi corazón, aquella sangre dulce que refrezca mi latir y transmite mis pensamientos y mis emociones. Gracias a esa pasión, existo, sobrevivo y miro. Deseo transmitirte esa pasión que siento. Ese corazón que late y siente. Ese amor. Ese reflejo del espejo, donde ambos somos uno. Nuestras sangres son una sola. La tuya es roja, es fresca y cálida. La mía, es negra y fría. Está seca. Pero tú, te encargarás de purificarme._

Jadeaba, se movía de un lado al otro. Sudaba frío y trataba de mantenerse cuerdo. Dumbledore le observaba con preocupación. Sólo habían dos palabras en sus labios. Hermione Granger.

Hermione iba y venía de un lado al otro, con mucha preocupación. No podía soportar, mantenerse en ascuas. Su profesor de pociones afirmaba que la amaba. Su profesor de pociones, moría lentamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¡Granger!- era McGonagall. Estaba alarmada y la buscaba con desespero. Con un suspiro, se detuvo frente a ella y se lo indicó. La necesitaban en la enfermería, sin saber el motivo.

Ella se introdujo en aquella ala, sin mediar palabras con nadie. La habían dejado sola en la oscuridad y ella sólo tenía ojos para mirar hacia el hombre que, estaba en aquella camilla. Sudaba y sus manos estaban aferradas a la camilla. No dejaba de gemir de dolor.

- Granger...- suspiraba, con dolor- me muero...

- Escúcheme...- su voz sonaba como una dulce caricia en sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos y enfocó su vista en aquella jovencita. Trataba de sonreír, pero estaba tan llena de miedo- ¿Me desea?

Aquel vampiro no hablaba más, ya no sentía. Hermione se aproximó a él y tomó una de sus manos, obligándole a mirarla. No podía ver ya, estaba tan exhausto, tan débil y sin sentido alguno.

- ¿¡Me desea!?- exclamó con fuerza. Los ojos de aquel ser del inframundo, la miraron con mucha sosegación.

- Más que eso... te amo- confesó aquel hombre, entre débiles voces. Moría, lentamente.

- ¿Por qué me ama? ¡Si nunca...!

- El corazón escoge su lugar. La sangre, escogió tu cuerpo- dijo- Pero yo sólo soy un vampiro. Y ahora, el profesor que tanto odias y temes.

- Yo no le odio- dijo y los rojizos ojos de aquel moribundo alado, la miraron con un brillo curioso- Pero yo no... No quisiera verlo morir.

la ropa de aquella jovencita, caía lentamente. Manos masculinas, sostuvieron aquel frágil cuerpo y lo observaron. Hermione alzaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, cuando aquellas manos jugaban con su anatomía al descubierto. Aquel hombre, deseaba. Sin embargo, no quería herirla. No quería obligarla a sufrir su condena.

- No podría...- sus manos se detuvieron, regresaron hasta su dueño.

- ¿Me desea, no es cierto?

- No quiero jugar contigo- dijo y su saco, cubría su desnudo cuerpo- He de morir, sin haber probado tu dulce sangre. No la he de robar, por que ella se secará y será nada más que arena en mi palma.

- ¿Y si me sacrifico?

- ¿Me amas?

- Tienes una eternidad, para descubrirlo- le confesó ella, mirándole con fijeza. Aquel hombre abrazaba a ese níveo y virginal cuerpo, que estaba sobre el suyo.

Sus manos la sostenían, la acariciaban con mucha delicadeza. Su cabeza y sus rebeldes cabellos, estaban apoyados en su pecho. Sus cuerpos, eran uno solo. Sus suaves gemidos, el rastro de su sangre al poseerla. Todo eso, perdía sentido. La belleza ya no tenía forma, era solo la simpleza. Los aromas y matices, los sentimientos y los ruegos de deseo.

El suplicio de aquel vampiro, se terminaba lentamente. Se aferraba al cuerpo de aquella, que le había hecho vivir de nuevo. Aunque teóricamente, estaba muerto en vida. No la soltaría.

Mientras descansaba, Hermione sintió sobre su cuello, un peso curioso. Alzó la cabeza y notó que aquel hombre alado, ataba algo en él. Era una cruz de oro, filosa.

- Protección, de mí mismo- declaró con una sonrisa suave. Ella no dijo nada. El estupor se iba, siendo reemplazado por el sueño eterno. Aquel de soñar y no querer despertar jamás.


	18. Chapter 18

Eternidad

* * *

_Día 18: Eternidad_

_Tus besos, me devuelven a la vida. Eres la eternidad que me permite sentir, que me permite vivir aún cuando sentía, que estaba en el final de mis días. Eternidad es lo que necesito para amarte, para mi vida entregarte. Eternidad en tus labios, eternidad en tu cuerpo níveo y tan brillante. Eternidad, que quiero vivir. Eternidad, que sin ti me he de morir._

Acariciaba su rizado cabello, su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sonreía, ante la desnuda figura que tenía envuelta entre sábanas, sobre él. Ladeaba la cabeza, para mirar al sol. pronto llegaría la hora.

La acomodó suavemente en la cama y con mucha fascinación, la contempló. Descansaba, cuando él hubiese robado su virginidad. Sonreía, ante el recuerdo del olor de su sangre. Su mente daba tantas vueltas. Se miró en el espejo de un armario de pociones. Su otro yo, su _yo_ vampiro, estaba mirándole.

- No será tuya, aunque eso desees...

Giró su rostro para mirarla. Ella lo buscaba entre las sombras de su almohada. No iba a encontrarla; debía dejarla allí. Ya había aceptado que la amaba y ahora, muchos peligros podrían acecharla. Sobretodo, con aquel vampiro. Su compañero de juegos.

Se inclinó con suavidad, sobre el rostro de ella y plantó un beso en su frente. Su nombre estaba en sus labios, ella le buscaba incansablemente, pero en la cama él, no estaba. Él se iba. Él, debía dejarla.

- Severus...- susurraba y él, estaba ensimismado. Una suave voz, casi un canto de sirena para sus oídos. Sus instintos insistían en que se marchara, en que se alejara. Pero...

- Estoy aquí...- dijo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Su instinto humano, estaba presente en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo llamarle de esa forma o...?

- Tu cuerpo y el mío, una sola sangre. Creo, que puedes denominarme de la forma en que te plazca- sonrió aquel hombre y ella sonrió también.

- ¡Qué vergüenza!- le dijo, con las sábanas hasta el cuello- Lamento tanto, lo que vine a hacer.

- ¿Lamentas algo, que arrancó gemidos de placer?- preguntó, acariciándole el cabello- Que fue fruto de mi deseo y el tuyo...

- Soy una joven, usted un hombre...

- Los corazones no son ancianos ni jóvenes- le dijo, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus desiguales dientes. Sus colmillos, aún ocultos entre aquellos sueños.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tensa y se abrazó de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus, la miraba y acariciaba su espina dorsal. Sus colmillos querían emerger. No lo lograrían.

- La amo, Granger...


	19. Chapter 19

Cristal

* * *

_Día 19: Cristal_

_brillantes son tus manos, traslúcido es mi sentir. Quiero conquistarte, quiero abrir mi corazón y mente, y como cirstal, mostrarte todo lo que entre las sombras existe. Tuyos son mis labios, traslúcida es tu piel y en ella, mi reflejo. Nada puedes ocultar, yo nada puedo despreciar. Sé que me conoces, sé que me percibes. Que mis pasos escuchas. Ya soy obvio, ya me desvivo por ti._

Hermione permanecía abrazada de su profesor. Era mucho más alto y por ende, su cabeza descansaba en su torso. Las blancas sábanas, sólo cubrían la parte inferior de ambos. Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras Severus, acariciaba sus cabellos. El silencio, otorgaba un placer adicional.

Ella alzaba la cabeza y Severus, detenía las caricias para mirarla. Sonriente, ella le observaba y él, permanecía en silencio. Apartaba los pocos y castaños cabellos de su rostro y lo tomaba con sus manos. Ella... La amaba tanto.

Él la besaba, no podía evitarlo. Minutos de besos, no cubrirían su eternidad, deseándola. Se separó de ella y la cubrió lentamente con las sábanas. A sí mismo, también.

- Profesor...- dijo, envenenándose con su aroma a sangre seca y su porte masculino- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

- Shh- dijo, con su dedo en sus labios- los ahoras, mañanas y tardes, poco importan...

- Profesor... yo...

- Severus- le dijo él- ya que me he tomado la libertad, de hacerte mía.

- Debo irme- le dijo ella y aquellas palabras, le desconcentraron. Asintió y la miró. Sólo podía ver su torso, pero no necesitaba nada más. Sus largos cabellos, que caían débilmente sobre el mismo. Uno que otro, tocaba sus sonrojados pezones.

- Sí, antes de que te descubran en una curiosa actitud con tu profesor de pociones- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió y se apartó del hombre. Con mucho cuidado, recogió su ropa y en el espejo del almacén de pociones; miró la cruz de oro.

- ¿Me protegerán de...?

- De mí. De cualquier vampiro que sepa, que ahora eres mía y quiera arrebatarte de mis manos.

Severus sólo tenía puestos sus pantalones, cuando ella emergía de la enfermería. Aquel hombre alado, contemplaba la sangre en la cama. la acariciaba con sus manos. Era suya, era de su diosa plateada. Mientras recogía su ropa restante, una sombra se detenía tras él. Una larga mano, con largas uñas, se posaba en su hombro. Él no reaccionaba. Ya sabía quién era.

- Lucius...

- Compañero de sangre...- dijo, con una sonrisa- Parece, que has tenido una pésima noche. ¡No, un momento! ¡Estás enamorado!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mírate. no has comido en días. Se te nota en la piel, en tus movimientos. ¿A quién juraste proteger, por encima de todas las cosas?

- Eso no te incumbe. Y no, no estoy enamorado.

- Créeme, mi instinto no me falla. ¿Es tan hermosa, como parece?

No necesitaba responder a semejante cosa. Hermione era muy hermosa, su deseo más profundo. Recordaba sus delicado cuerpo y el dulce sabor de su piel.

- ¡Ah, sangre en las sábanas! ¿De quién te has alimentado?

- Mi parte humana, encontró, que tiene un lado vampiro.


	20. Chapter 20

Orígenes

_

* * *

_

_Día 20: orígenes_

_Estás sudando, estás bajo mi carne y tienes un gusto increíble. Tu nívea piel, es deliciosa. Brilla en la oscuridad de mi cuerpo y no puedo evitarlo. Mis labios te reclaman, sin ti, se calcinan. La luz está próxima a aparecer ante nuestros ojos. No importa qué tanto queme, no sentiré gracias a tus dulces manos. ¡Oh hermosa diosa! ¡Te amo tanto, que por ti me convertiría en arena y polvo! Sostenme que la luz emerge._

Alguien, sostenía a un hombre por el cuello y sus enormes uñas, razgaban la pared tras aquel cuello. Dos brillantes ojos azules, sobrenaturales, le miraban con nerviosismo.- ¡Por favor, Alexander, no me hagas esto!- chillaba, pero el otro hombre, de cabellos negros, le aprisionaba más hacia la pared.

- No me llames, de esa forma...- le recriminaba una sedosa voz, con una sonrisa. Sus ojos blancos, le miraban con felicidad y una sonrisa, danzaba en sus labios- Ya no soy Alexander...

- ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras! ¡Te daré todo lo que quieras!

- ¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Quién me convirtió?- aprisionó su pequeño y frágil cuello. El hombre chilló de dolor y el segundo, miraba sus largas uñas con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡Tú sabes quién te convirtió en lo que eres...! ¡El que te convirtió... fue tu hermano! Kariel quería que te convirtieras. Ya sabes, Kariel el líder del clan vampírico...

- ¡Mientes, yo no tengo ningún hermano!

- Sí lo tienes. Sí lo tienes... Severus Snape...

Severus Snape, soltaba aquel hombre que resbaló aparatosamente en la pared y le miró con preocupación. Severus, permaneció mirando a la misma y luego, bajó la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba agazapado en el suelo. Lo tomó por las solapas de la camisa y le miró nuevamente con rabia.

- ¿Qué quiere mi hermano? ¡Dímelo!

- Tú sabes, lo que quiere tu hermano. Eso, lo recuerdas muy bien. Él quiere tenerla también, pero no podrás quitársela. No puedes pelear contra tu hermano, contra un vampiro como tú.

- ¡Silencio!- rugió Snape y lo arrojó varios metros- ¡Si mi hermano quiere morir, él morirá entonces de la forma más placentera posible! ¡bajo mis malditas manos!

Lucius, estaba parado en las verjas de Hogwarts. Esperaba por Snape, y el sol comenzaría a aparecer muy pronto. Mientras meditaba, un cúmulo de sombras se arremolinaba frente a él. Severus Snape emergía de aquellas sombras, con los labios llenos de sangre. Pasó junto a él y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

- Ahora no quiero hablar...- dijo y ladeó la cabeza para mirar- ¿Alguien ha venido contigo?

- No... ¿Por qué?

- Por que huelo a...- dijo, pero no continuó su oración, una criatura emergía de la nada en el bosque prohibido y se abalanzaba sobre Snape. Con una patada, aquel hombre había apartado de sí, a un lobo salvaje. De todas formas, le había arrañado la túnica en la parte delantera.

- ¿Qué querrá?

- Huelen la sangre y tienen apetito. No somos tan distintos...

Severus regresó al castillo, bajo la inocente forma del profesor Snape. Lucius, charló un tiempo con Draco y luego desapareció de aquel lugar. En realidad, ambos estaban buscando la misma forma. La forma de hacer pagar, a quién les había mordido en el pasado. Pero él, no podía recordar casi nada. Mientras caminaba, sintió el dolor de sus heridas, sobreponerse a sus deseos de seguir adelante. Se detuvo en su despacho y se sentó. Se abrió la camisa o más bien, terminó de razgarla. Sí, eso dejaría marcas, qué terrible.

Mientras estaba curándose la herida, Hermione Granger llamaba a su despacho. Severus alzó la cabeza y preguntó por el visitante. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y lentamente, abrió la puerta. Le observó, con la camisa a medio cerrar y herido. De un momento a otro, se preocupó y se acercó. Acarició los cortes. Severus suspiró, con dolor.

- Un hombre lobo, hace esto- le miró con preocupación- ¿Qué te sucedió Severus? ¿Por qué peleaste? ¡Oh no, estás muy débil para pelear!

- No he peleado. Me emboscaron- dijo ¿Qué importaba si le contaba un poco?- Realmente no entiendo qué sucede, pero trato de encontrar, a quién me convirtió en esto que soy.

- Dices, en vampiro...

- Sí. Hay un líder de ese clan de vampiros. Kariel es el vampiro más viejo que se conoce en el mundo mágico.

- Sí, he leído sobre él... Es legendario.

- Dicen, que él me mandó a convertir.


	21. Chapter 21

Sangre

* * *

_Día 21: Sangre_

_Soy Alexander, el siguiente al trono de rey de los vampiros. Pero, realmente mi nombre no importa. Solía ser Severus Snape, pero ahora, me desconosco. Lucius Malfoy pasaría a ser mi mano derecha. Él, sería Raphael, el vampiro de sangre pura. Kariel el vampiro más viejo, ¿Quién lo diría, que tengo un hermano? Pero no lo conosco y temo, que quiera presentarse ante mí. Pero ella, ella solo será mía. Mi amada diosa, solo puede tener un santuario edificado y ese, será con mi sangre._

Snape no podía pensar. Bien, el rey del clan vampírico quería convertirlo. Era poco lo que recordaba, mientras estaba en su cama. Hermione Granger, estaba allí, ayudándole con sus heridas. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró. Ella era tan diligente y aún así, no le tenía temor absoluto. Intentaba cuidar de su cuerpo y al moverse, podía mirar su cruz de oro.

- ¿Aún la traes puesta?

- Dijiste, que me protegería.

- Sí, lo sé. Siendo de oro, podrías matar a cualquier vampiro con ella. Y me incluyo.

Hermione apartó el cuenco que tenía en sus manos, con vendajes llenos de sangre y miró al hombre, seriamente. Tenía que estar mintiendo, si pensaba que ella lo mataría. Hermione sonrió y miró a su alrededor, en busca de un poco de pomada. Severus, volvió a sus asuntos. A sus debates mentales.

- ¿Y por qué un licántropo, querría atacarte?

- Por que huelo a sangre. Somos enemigos acérrimos.

- Cierto.

Ella, detuvo sus curaciones, cuando estuvo satisfecha. Snape, la miró con una sonrisa y acarició su rostro. Hermione no dijo nada ni reaccionó ante su toque. Severus meditó una vez más. ¿Por qué Hermione, era tan importante? Por que... ¿Hablaba de Hermione, cierto? Bueno, no podía precisarlo en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Estás seguro, de que no has peleado con nadie?

- ¿Pelear? ¿En estas condiciones?- sonrió y sus colmillos brillaron débilmente- Me derrotarían, seguramente.

Hermione asintió en silencio y Severus, se sentó en la cama con mucha dificultad. Ella sabía lo que seguía, pero no estaba segura de sí debía preguntárselo, o esperar a que él lo pidiera. De todas formas, él ya lo sabía y se lo esperaba. La miró por un corto segundo, antes de despegar los labios para hablarle.

- Hermione, ¿Estás pensando, en alimentarme?

- ¿Eso quisieras?

- Normalmente, no le pregunto a mis vícitimas ese tipo de cosas. Así que, no sé si debería preguntarle a un ser humano, si quiere alimentarme.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente en- dijo, mirando un frasco de pomada vacío. Lo golpeó delicadamente contra la mesa y lo sostuvo en su mano- hacer esto...

- Si eso es lo que deseas.

La joven, deslizó el frío vidrio por su palma y abrió una herida lo suficientemente profunda, para que un poco de sangre pudiera salir de ella. Le miró, con un gesto de dolor y la alzó lentamente. Algunas gotas de sangre intermitentes, llegaron hasta sus labios. Por largo rato, lamió su palma, hasta que estuvo seguro, de que nada más saldría de ella.

- Bien, creo que eso debería bastar- le dijo y Snape, asintió lacónicamente. Necesitaba más que eso, pero no lastimaría a nadie para obtenerla. Le cubrió la mano con vendaje y alzó la vista para contemplarle.

- Estoy seguro, de que acá hay una criatura- mencionó Lupin, hacia Dumbledore- puedo oler una sangre diferente.

- ¿Crees que...?

- ¿Los alumnos estén en peligro? No lo sé. Pero presiento, que alguien esconde su verdadero yo.

Severus y Lucius se vieron por segunda vez. Snape, quería dilucidar, quién era su hermano. Con una sonrisa a medias, Lucius estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre su escritorio. Snape meditaba.

- Sí, quieres encontrarlo, pero ni siquiera te alimentas. Morirás en cuanto aparezca.

- Presiento, que desea algo. Algo que le obligó a morderme...

- Kariel le pidió que te mordiera. A mí, no sé quién me mordió.

Snape meditaba, cuando Lucius desapareció, antes de que Dumbledore entrara. Con una sonrisa a medias, el anciano le miró y Snape no dijo nada.

- Severus, Lupin dice que algo raro ocurre en Hogwarts. Percibe sangres que son muy diferentes de las que suele olfatear. Sangres secas, diferentes de las de un humano.

- Lupin está loco...

- No, dice que podría olerse como un vampiro...

- Entiendo. Verificaré.

Severus salió del despacho y caminó, hasta perderse tras unas columnas. Seguramente, el imbécil de Lupin, por su caracterísitica de licántropo le había olfateado la sangre de su camisa. Tenía que encontrar una forma de distraerlo. Con un suspiro, miró a su alrededor y recordó el asunto de su hermano. Quizá si se desaparecía para investigar, las sospechas acabarían. Como una ola de negrura, desapareció. Debía, encontrar a ese dichoso hermano que le había mordido.

Otro vampiro estaba bajo sus garras. Cualquier imbécil súbdito le servía de puente para la información. Pero estaba seguro, de que cada uno tenía información. Lo presentía aunque, no estaba del todo claro. El olor a sangre putrefacta, lo asqueaba. Vivían entre mortales y aprovechaban para moderlas y asesinarlas. Seguramente, ese era su forma de diversión. La diversión del vampiro más viejo de la humanidad. Como todos eran sus hijos.

- ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡Yo no sé nada!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Estás seguro entonces!- dijo, golpeándole contra la pared. El vampiro menor chilló y Snape, clavó sus colmillos sobre su cuello. Sus blancuzcos ojos, brillaron junto a los de aquél súbdito.

Su mente tenía recuerdos diferentes, que viajaba como mareantes luces de colores. Alguien estaba parado tras él y le miraba con una sonrisa maligna. Sus pasos podía sentirlos, como un hálito frío sobre su nuca. Sus dientes se abrían sobre su piel desnuda, que había estado lamiendo con mucha delicadeza. Le gustaba, ese especímen le gustaba.

Severus despertó luego de un rato y aquel demonio menor, cayó al suelo. Eso no podía ser cierto. Aquel hombre misterioso, del cuál no logró ver nada, le había violado... ¿O sus ojos le engañaban? Miró al vampiro que estaba en el suelo y le escupió, antes de que sus alas se abrieran ante la fría brisa.


	22. Chapter 22

Sobeyda: Lo entenderemos jeje, cuando él no los explique. Un saludo y un beso.

* * *

Corazón

* * *

_Día 22: Corazón_

_Nuestros corazones están unidos, pero aún así eso no lo hace mejor que yo. Sin gracia, deprimente y un remedo de mi cuerpo y estructura. Ella solo podría amarme a mí, desearme a mí. Como la cal, como el susurro suave de la brisa en la mañana, así es ella. Ella solo tiene una sombra, ella solo tiene un par de pies y un corazón. Los corazones eligen a quién pertenecer, y las sangres también. Ella es mía, yo soy suyo. Nuestras sangres son inocuas, son solubles entre sí mismas. La sangre de él, hiede y lastima._

No sabía qué significaban esas visiones particulares, pero necesitaba más información y sabía, dónde encontrarla. Por instinto. Hermione, estaba en un aula junto a su mejor amiga, Ginny. Hermione, miraba el diario con una expresión de concentración. Ya sabía, a quién le pertenecía, pero no sabía qué significaban cada una de las letras y qué significaban, cada uno de los grabados en su interior. Con un suspiro, Ginny, escuchaba su último relato.

_Me escabullí, cuando pude pensar. Sentía mi cuerpo helado, cuando algo suave y húmedo me acarició enteramente. Sentí un hálito frío sobre mi nuca y fue entonces, cuando observé la luz del sol ante mis ojos. Me quemaba, como si un témpano de hielo me partiera el alma en dos. Aunque, no sabía si la tenía. Pero, era tan frío, tan cruel el sentimiento de la oscuridad en mi mente. Corrí a ocultarme, cuando sentí miedo. Miedo de mí mismo y de lo que habían creado. No sabía nada de mí y una gruesa piel me cubría. Mis túnicas ya no existían, mis ojos estaban cambiados y mi piel, mi piel era otra cosa. gemí de dolor y pedí clemencia. Pero no, ellos me mordieron. Quienes fueran esos seres, hicieron de mí lo que desearon. Solo, estaba en los bosques de Hogwarts._

_Sucesivamente, sentí calambres y mareos repentinos. Luego de observar a una jovencita, caerse estrepitosamente y a su sangre, entendí qué era lo que necesitaba y por qué me sentía muerto en vida. Luego, sucedió lo peor. Fue entonces, cuando mi cuerpo la identificó, cuando mis ojos brillaron ante el dulce aroma de una carne, que no podía probar ni en sueños. Mi mente se paralizó y mis sentidos se perdieron. Ella estaba allí, ella estaba destinada para...¿Cazarme? ¿Era por eso, que yo solo sentía miedo y una profunda atracción a lo desconocido? Pero, ¿Qué es ella para mí? Es mi diosa, es mi cuerpo separado. Es mi sangre, dándole vida a otra entidad. Muero por poseerla, por hacerla mía y jamñas liberarla. Por hacer mi eternidad a su lado y sentirme vivo nuevamente. Pero para eso, muchos obstáculos debo traspasar._

- Hermione eso es poético, pero ciertamente, me pone algo nerviosa. ¿Quién es ese ser y por qué, quedó abandonado en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

- No lo sé- mintió ella- pero quiero averiguarlo- dijo, con real interés. Ginny, le miró como si hablara con un paciente salido directamente de San Mungo.

- ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Sabes qué tan viejo, es ese diario?

- Los vampiros, son inmortales...

- No inventes necedades- le criticó la pelirroja con un gesto de repulsión- ¡No vas a averiguar nada de eso! ¡Puede ser una trampa, un peligro inminente! ¿Recuerdas, lo que me sucedió a mí?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero esto, esto es diferente. ¿Y si ese vampiro sigue aquí?

- Gracias por animarme a no estar, más paranoica de por sí- le criticó nuevamente, su mejor amiga- si antes creía, que Hogwarts era de cuidado...

Hermione suspiró y decidió ir al despacho de su profesor, o de su protector. Como se llamara ahora. con una sonrisa, ella llamaba lentamente y alguien le abría. Su profesor.

- Ah, Granger...- dijo, con una curiosa voz que ella, escuchó como apagada y distante. Parecía, hasta otro acento.

- Sí, Severus. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Pasar? Oh claro...pasa- dijo, con un gesto extraño, como si quisiera sonreír. Hermione, decidió ignorarle y continuó caminando hacia el despacho. Snape actuaba raro, la mayoría de las veces. Quizá seguía herido...

- ¡Juro que no sé nada, maldita sea!- chilló Rodolphus con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién mandó a convertirme? ¿El señor tenebroso?

- El señor tenebroso no negocia con el clan vampírico. El señor tenebroso solo tiene pactos con Fenrir Greyback. Sabes la guerra que existe entre los licántropos y los vampiros...

- Alguien le indicó a Kariel, que me convirtiera- susurró Snape- y será mejor, que no le digas a nadie de esto o juro que yo voy a matarte sin piedad.

- ¿De qué te ocultas Snape? Todos ya saben, lo retraído y asocial que eres. No habrá ningún cambio significativo...

- Más vale que sea así- criticó el hombre y sus colmillos brillaron- no me importará comer sangre inmunda...

Hermione, sonriente, le mostraba el diario en la página, que había marcado. Snape la miraba con mucha calma y entrecerraba la vista. Bien, había escrito un diario. Sí, allí estaba. Mientras Hermione leía, se detuvo detrás de ella y con una sonrisa, contorneó sus hombros con un dedo. Enroscó uno de ellos en su cabello y suavemente, deslizó su boca por su cuello. Hermione, suspiró y se mostró confundida ante sus reacciones curiosas. El hombre, no le prestó atención. Sus manos, estaban entretenidas en descender por su anatomía.

- Sí, eres prácticamente perfecta... Pura...

- ¿Severus? ¿De qué hablas...?

- Esto, me será tan útil para llegar al trono. Nadie, tendrá una sangre tan inmaculada, tan brillante y dulce...

- ¿Severus?


	23. Chapter 23

Sobeyda: No, ese no es Kariel. Ese es otro jeje. Saludos.

* * *

Garras

* * *

_Día 23: Garras_

_Esta noche, he descubierto que tengo mucho en común con los vampiros. Sonrió al imaginarme a mí mismo, como una criatura nocturna. Claro, no he de morir, pero es algo difícil de entender. Cuando escribo estas líneas, siempre recuerdo lo que era antes. ¿Veré morir a todos los seres que aprecio y yo, me quedaré para siempre en el mundo? Eso, sería indudablemente muy infeliz. Deseaba yo morir, acabar con mi sufrimiento. Y ahora, tengo que seguir viviendo, para hacerlo realidad. Ese es mi castigo, mi mártir. Afortunadamente, estás para mí._

Hermione evitó hablar, cuando los labios de aquel hombre se abrían con delicadeza sobre su cuello. Sus manos estaban aferradas, deslizándose por los postes de la cama del profesor. La tocaba de una forma tan suave y agradable, que la hacía suspirar de emoción. Las fuertes manos del hombre, pronto se convirtieron en garras. Sus uñas largas, rozaron la nívea piel que tenían bajo ellas.

- Así que tú...- susurró en su oído y aquello, se sintió muy extraño. Sensible.

- Severus, ¿qué quieres hacer?- se obligó a decir, cuando no entendía sus gestos corpóreos.

- Yo solo quiero...- musitó, con los labios entre abiertos, con los colmillos brillándole a la luz de una débil vela- probarte...

Severus estaba exhausto, deseaba regresar a su despacho y dejarse caer en la cama. Con una mueca de concentración, observó su puerta entre abierta y caminó hacia el despacho. Alguien le daba la espalda y había otra persona delante de ella. Caminó con lentitud y admiró la situación. ¡Era increíblemente parecido a él! ¿Quién era? Se aproximaba al cuello de Hermione, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba, cuando sus manos estaban en su pecho, explorando lo que había allí. Antes de que pudiera morderla, de que él pudiera ayudarla, reaccionó violentamente y retrocedió. Hermione escuchó su grito y se dio la vuelta. Al ver a ambos Snape en el mismo lugar, ella gritó también.

La cruz había quemado su mano.

- ¡Granger, no se alarme... soy yo!- dijo uno de los Snape y el segundo, se miraba la mano con una expresión de dolor- la cruz la protege como pensé.

Se posicionó frente a Hermione y ella, miró a ambos hombres con cierto temor. Suspirando, Severus entendió la situación rápidamente. Ese que estaba allí era...

Su hermano.

- Entonces, eres tú- mencionó Snape y aquel hombre, alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Hermione quiso irse, pero Severus no la apartaba de sí. El hombre sonrió, meintras sus cabellos se tornaban grisáseos y su piel pálida y estirada. Cambiaba de forma.

- Severus, mi querido hermano.

- Yo no soy tu hermano- susurró Snape.

- Claro que eres mi hermano. Tenemos la misma sangre, solo que nos separaron.

Los labios de Severus Snape se curvearon y sus colmillos, emergieron con violencia. Aquel hombre, retrocedió ligeramente y sus ojos se enrojecieron con rápidez. Hermione, estaba en medio de una pelea de vampiros.

- Me encantaría jugar contigo, pero tengo asuntos que atender.

- ¿Qué querías hacer con ella? ¡Pensabas hacerle daño!- rugió Snape y su hermano, poco se inmutó.

- Ella es indispensable. Por ahora está protegida, pero muy pronto Severus... Y sabes, a lo que me refiero.

Su hermano desaparecía en las sombras. Hermione estaba pasmada, preocupada de pensar qué había sucedido. Luego de meditar, recordó sus palabras. Su "_Quiero probarte" _Severus se dio la vuelta para mirarla, ella temblaba de miedo y no alzaba la cabeza del suelo. La abrazó, imperiosamente y se mantuvo allí, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Hermione no hizo nada, solo se mantuvo aferrada y esperó por escuchar sus palabras.

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- le dijo, sin separarla de él- ¿Te ha herido?

- Estoy...estoy bien- le susurró ella, Severus la soltó y lo verificó, sosteniendo sus brazos, apartando su cabello de su cuello- de verdad, estoy bien.

No dijo nada más y alzó su rostro con sus dedos. Hermione lloraba en silencio, del miedo. Acarició su rostro y sonrió a medias. Daba gracias de haber llegado y haberla salvado. No pudo contenerse y tuvo que besarla. Tuvo que secar cada una de esas lágrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos.

- No temas, todo está bien...

- ¿Quién...quién era ese?

- Ese se hace llamar mi hermano- dijo él, en la cama, estando a su lado, acariciándole el rizado cabello- pero yo no tengo ehrmanos, yo no tengo más familia que una madre y un padre, cuyo futuro no conosco.

- Severus... ¿él qué... qué quería de mí?

- No lo sé. Pero no lo pienses más, yo voy a protegerte. Nadie va a herirte y antes, deberá pasar por mi cadáver.

- Severus, tengo miedo...

- Todo estará bien- le sonrió él y sus colmillos brillaron- mientras tengas esa cruz, las cosas estarán bien. Lo prometo.


	24. Chapter 24

Tus labios

* * *

_Día 24: Tus labios_

_Suspiro y al cielo miro. Estás allí, lo sé, te puedo sentir. Intento no pensar, no despreciar lo que me has de dar. Pero aún así, tengo miedo, lo presiento. Algo malo sucederá y a mi lado, ya no estarás. Te miro una vez más, no puedo más. Quizá, arriesgarte en todo esto, no es lo correcto. Tus labios, sonrosados. Tus cabellos y tus pechos. Tus piernas y tu inocencia._

Severus ladeaba la cabeza y miraba a su alrededor. Ya sabía que tenía un "hermano" y un regente. Recordaba vagamente, que una hermosa mujer le había tentado y mordido. Luego, había aparecido en un bosque, simplemente cubierto con una piel. Recordaba a un hombre que estaba sobre su cuerpo, en actitudes extrañas. Todo eso en su cabeza, estaba revuelto.

- Severus...- escuchó una vocecilla y supo que su otra mitad de sangre, lo buscaba en aquella cama. Se mantuvo allí y esperó hasta que ella misma lo encontrara. Ella, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y continuó durmiendo. Por seguridad, ella se quitaba la cruz, cuando estaba con él. No quería herirlo. La contempló. Estaba tan cansado, que sus ojos simplemente comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Tuvo el sueño más extraño que pudo tener en años. Estaba con Hermione, estaba en su cama, mirándola. Ella sonreía y le miraba con mucha felicidad, le llamaba con sus dedos y correteaba, para que él no pudiera atraparla. Sonreía, jugaba con las cortinas blancas. La luz del sol ya no le hería. Y fue entonces cuando...

Cuando sus manos se tocaron. Sintió muchas cosas. Ya no sangraba, ya sentía de su vida un peso menos. Pero, ¿Por qué? Su sueño cambió drásticamente. Hermione estaba en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Estaba pálida y fría.

Se levantó, pálido. Sudaba frío y había soltado un gemido. Hermione se levantó, alarmada. Le contempló con mucha preocupación y colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione. Sostuvo su mano, imperiosamente. Admiró su palma, ¿Qué había en su cuerpo, que era tan importante?

- Severus...¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Dímelo!

- Estoy bien. Solo tuve un sueño- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Hermione suspiró y asintió en silencio, dejándose caer en la cama. Mientras estaba allí, Severus alzó la cabeza y miró por la ventana que estaba a un lado. Amanecería muy pronto. No había saciado su apetito, pero lo curioso era, que estaba más concentrado en entender qué sucedía. Hermione, quién se había dado la vuelta para dormirse, suspiró y volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Vienes, a dormir?- le preguntó y él, asintió en silencio- Necesitas descansar. Sé que eres una criatura nocturna, pero tu lado humano...

- Lo sé. Se agota más rápido- le dijo, acomodándose a su lado- Utiliza la cruz, por protección.

- Sí- dijo ella, tomándola de la mesilla de noche. Severus se la colocó y en poco tiempo, se abrazó de ella, para descansar. Intentaría dormir y no pensar en aquella horrenda escena. Hermione no iba a morir.

La noche siempre era más larga para él, pero realmente estaba agotado. Hermione suspiró, acariciando sus cabellos. No sabía, qué necesitaban de ella, pero le ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de que pudieran herirla. Ella no tenía nada que ver en esa guerra. Solo, con Severus Snape.

Aquel hombre, se despertó a tempranas horas de la mañana. Hermione seguía dormida a su lado. Mientras estaba en su despacho, sintió un curioso aroma. Lo conocía en cualquier parte. Era sangre.

Movido por su propio instinto, apenas consiguió levantarse. Desesperado, necesitado de aquel dulce néctar. Con un suspiro de frustración, encontró con la raíz del problema. Un jovencito herido por vidrios. La sangre goteaba y podía oír el sonido. Uno tras el otro. No quería hacerlo, pero sus colmillos se apresuraron.

- ¿Severus?- suspiró Hermione- ¿Dónde estás?

No lo encontró en el despacho, así que pensó que había ido al comedor o a ver a Albus. A donde hubiese ido, tenía que ir tras él. No había comido en horas y quizá, estaría desesperado por hacerlo.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- ella continuó llamándole, por los pasillos. Estando en ello, escuchó una especie de alarido. Alzó la cabeza, para detectar el sonido y caminó rápidamente hacia la fuente del problema.

Severus estaba allí, sí, pero también un niño. Su profesor, le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y tiritaba. El niño estaba agachado en el suelo, tembloroso. Estaba por morderlo, ella lo sabía.

- Profesor Snape- dijo ella y aquella criatura, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella- ¡Corre niño!

- Pero...¿Qué le pasa a...?

- ¡Corre!- le apremió Hermione y el jovencito le hizo caso. El vampiro, Severus, le miró con cierta curiosidad. Podía oír su corazón. Latía fuerte y seguro tenía mucha sangre- Señor, quédese quieto- dijo, al verlo caminar hacia ella.

Con mucha preocupación, Hermione comenzó a retroceder. Daba tantos pasos, como Snape. Seguramente le mordería, aunque le hubiese prometido que no le haría daño.

- Sé que no ha comido en días u horas, pero no puede...- dijo ella, retrocediendo. Estaban cerca de la escalera- No puede morderme, por que yo...

Severus avanzó y ella retrocedió. Resbaló por la escalera y se golpeó la cabeza contra un escalón. Antes de caer más abajo, una fuerza sobrehumana, la rescató de aquella perdición, en la que pudo encontrarse. No supo nada más, estaba inconsciente por el impacto.


	25. Chapter 25

Frío

* * *

_Día 25: Frío_

_No sabía de ti, estaba desesperado. LLegué a pensar que el mal que te había hecho, bastó y sobró para que te alejaras de mí. No fue mi intención, no estaba actuando en mis cabales. Sentía miedo, sentía el frío de tus labios, de tus manos. No te atrevas a dejarme, que yo no puedo morir contigo. Que yo no puedo estar sin ti. No te atrevas._

La miraban, mientras estaba en la cama. Estaba sin conocimiento y había alguien arrodillado a su lado. Había sido su culpa. Si se moría, simplemente había sido su culpa.

- Maldición...¡Maldición!- se quejó el hombre a sus pies, gimoteó.

Tomó su mano y contempló lo que había hecho, la herida en su cabeza y sus labios entre abiertos. Estaba por buscar la forma de morir a su lado. Si era que estaba muerta. Quizá no. No podría salvarla. Y si muriera, solo tenía una forma de traerla a la vida, pero no lo deseaba así. Inspiró y esperó. la enfermera llegó pronto y él se levantó del suelo.

- Por Merlín y Circe ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Se resbaló...Ella...

- Apártese, profesor Snape- la enfermera colocaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y sentía las pulsaciones débiles de su corazón- Está viva, parece que...

Nada más escuchó eso, lo único que necesitaba saber era que estaba con vida. Con una especie de sonrisa torcida, como un poseso, se acercó hasta ella y se quedó allí. La enfermera inspiró.

- ¿Algo evitó su caída? ¿De dónde cayó?

- Escaleras. La rescaté a tiempo- dijo él, mirándola- Pero no...

- Iré por una poción. Avíseme si se despierta.

Snape no dijo nada y la miró, estaba viva. Se sentía tan culpable, como nunca antes. Suspiró y su cabeza reposó sobre su pecho. Escuchó los latidos débiles de su corazón, escuchó la débil respiración que sus fosas nasales emitían. Ella tenía que sobrevivir, ella tenía que estar con vida. Mientras esperaba, sintió una curiosa aura negra, detrás de sí.

- Bien hecho, creo que terminaste de matarla. Perfecto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine en cuanto sentí el olor de la sangre, hermano. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿No sabes, que ella es una amenaza? Su sangre tiene un don que ningún mortal tiene. Su sangre nos hiere, su sangre es capaz de reducirnos a la nada. Me alegra que...

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó y sintió aquel embate elétrico, que sintió en ese momento en el cual, la rescató. En ese momento en el que pensó que la perdería. Su hermano voló por los aires y golpeó un enorme estante lleno de frascos y pomadas curativas.

- ¡Tú no elijes el destino que te corresponde!- le gritó aquel, su reflejo- Ella te hará daño.

- ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para llevártela? ¿Para matarla?

- Has hecho tú ese trabajo. Verás, Kariel siempre ha tenido la hegemonía suprema. Pero solo aquel que la mate, podría alzarse como rey supremo...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con...?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Su sangre es muy dulce, los vampiros caen en su tentación y luego, ya no son nada. Justamente como tú.

- Yo no la veo por su sangre.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- dijo Promfey y él, la miró con sorpresa. ¿A dónde se había ido aquel vampiro? Miró a su alrededor. La enfermera quiso hablar, pero escuchó un débil murmullo.

Hermione se despertaba y Severus Snape, sentía que su alma volvía hasta sus pies. Con una especie de suspiro débil, abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Él sonrió. No supo por qué, pero solo sonrió.

- Querida. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la mujer y ella, trató de hablar, pero desistió.

- Profesor Snape...

- Traeré algunas cosas que necesitarás, cariño.

- Lo lamento- dijo él, en cuanto la enfermera se perdía por su despacho- Te atrapé antes de que te cayeras. Sentía que...Ibas a morir...No quería...

- Está bien, Severus...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no te importa, pese a que casi te mato?

- Por que sé que no fuiste tú. Fue tu otro yo. Tu yo...Tú no tienes la culpa.


	26. Chapter 26

_Exterminio_

* * *

_Día 26: Exterminio_

_Ahora entendía todo. Entendía por qué fui mordido y convertido. Ellos querían acercarse a ti, ellos querían tenerte. Pero no podían. Yo estaba destinado a protegerte y tú, estabas destinada a estar a mi lado, a salvarme de mí mismo. Estabas allí, donde te mirara. Me sedujo una hermosa mujer, me convirtió. Mi "hermano" se sirvió de mi sangre, para parecerse a mí. Todo estaba tan planificado, de una forma tan asquerosa. Todos te quieren, pero eso no significa que..._

_Era la hora del exterminio._

Ella sonreía, mientras Severus Snape, no se apartaba de su lado. Poppy no quería saber por qué eso era así, pero simplemente comenzaba a dudar del asunto. La cuidaba. Se dedicaba a hacerla comer e incluso a darle toda poción que necesitara. Era extraño, considerando su comportamiento habitual.

Pero de todas formas, él era un profesor.

Y por supuesto, por las noches no se podía quedar a su lado. Regresaba a su despacho, esperando que esa noche, sus transformaciones no fueran tan feroces.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste, por qué era tan inteligente?" "Un ser humano, no es tan inteligente, de por sí" "Ella no era normal".

"Déjenla en paz. Los mataré a todos si le tocan un solo cabello"

"Lo siento, hermanito. Ella vale su precio en oro y quizá, mucho más que solo su precio"

"Lo advertí..."

"Su sangre. ¡Su sangre tiene tantos peligros, ocultos!" "Su sangre va a aniquilarte"

Sus palabras, luego de que salió de la enfermería, no dejaban de azotar su cabeza. No lo volvió a ver en cuanto Promfey regresaba, estando en su forma alada, parecía un simple murciélago. Pero luego...Simplemente lo encontró.

Y no había sido nada agradable.

- La amo...- se durmió, pensándolo, diciéndoselo.

Mientras dormía, tuvo sueños. Mientras dormía, recordó la desesperante sensación que había tenido su cuerpo, al mirarla caer. No pudo soportarlo. Su instinto no le ganó a su razón.

Entonces no la deseaba solo por su sangre, fuera lo que fuera, que ésta hiciera. La deseaba por lo que era.

Por que la amaba.

Verla allí, herida, solo aumentaba su deseo de acabar consigo mismo. ¿Qué le había hecho? Claro...Ella no portaba la cruz en ese momento. Y recordó que había soñado con su cuerpo, en un charco de sangre.

¿Una visión futurista? Solo eso le faltaba. Ver el futuro.

Pues, fuera como fuera, mientras dormía en esa cama, escuchó una especie de llamado. Una especie de voz suave. Sus oídos se agudizaron. Sus sentidos se abrieron a los olores y a los movimientos a su alrededor.

Allí había alguien.

Se levantó en poco tiempo. Lo podía rastrear por su olor. Era como él y fue entonces, cuando un sentimiento de ira, de protección, lo rodeó.

Querían herirla.

Caminó hacia la enfermería. Solamente caminaba, viraba en las direcciones que debía tomar, no tomaba en cuenta al mundo.

Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

Al entrar a la enfermería, no se equivocaba. Ella estaba dormida, pero no estaba sola. Estaba alguien mirándola. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- No sabes el daño que puede hacerte.

- Si no lo sé, ¿Por qué no me lo explican?

- Su sangre es especial. Su sangre es capaz de...Bueno...Su sangre es capaz de curar. A los mortales no les hace mayor cosa. Pero a nosotros, es capaz de curarnos.

- ¿Curarnos?- preguntó Snape y aquel vampiro apareció a la luz de la luna. No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto.

- Ella es capaz de curar el herido corazón. Capaz de devolver al vampiro a su estado...

Quiso continuar, pero la enfermera había oído voces y temía que Hermione estuviera pasando por algo. Caminó hacia ella con una farolilla. Severus no supo más de aquel vampiro y se ocultó entre las sombras.

En cuanto comprobó que dormía, regresó a su despacho. Con una sonrisa, Severus se acercó a Hermione.

- Descansa...- susurró suavemente- descansa...


	27. Chapter 27

_Te necesito_

* * *

_Día 27: Te necesito_

_Te necesito más de lo que sé y soporto. Te necesito más de lo que sabes y entenderías. Necesito de ti y de tu piel. No importa si tu sangre me corroe y corrompe. Necesito de ti para subsistir este ser._

Se quedó muda, mientras su profesor se hincaba a sus pies. Acarició sus manos frente a él y alzó la mirada, clavándola sobre los pequeños ojos caramelo que lo miraban. Había construido una cruz de vidrio y dentro, estaba su sangre. La llevaba en su cuello, solo por si en algún momento necesitaba cambiar. Regresar a lo que era.

No quería morderla, solo para eso. Suspiró en silencio y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos suaves y delicadas. Quería decirle algo que con palabras, era tan complicado. Tan duro.

- Te amo, Hermione. Te amo más de lo que crees. Te necesito para seguir adelante. Necesito de ti.

Como imaginó, la chica no dijo nada al respecto. No la obligaría. Nunca la obligaría a sentir algo que no deseara. Incluso si eso significaba su propia muerte. Sonrió suavemente, al mirar su expresión de confusión.

Una dulce niña, que le sonreía.

- Severus... no sé que decirte.

- No necesitas decirme algo. Solo dime que te quedarás a mi lado, aunque sea a la distancia.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a sonreír.

- Pero no ahora. Dilo cuando quieras. Puedo esperarte. Tengo la eternidad para eso.

No escuchó palabras y entendió que estaba bien así. Quiso levantarse, pero no tuvo sentido ni oportunidad. La pequeña, su hermosa niña se había inclinado hasta estar a un palmo de su rostro.

- Antes de irme, de esta batalla que quiero terminar... prométeme que te quedarás aquí. En esta torre y no saldrás.

- Pero todos preguntarán qué me he hecho.

- Prométemelo. Si algo ocurriera contigo, moriría. Y no es una cruel ironía. Con tu sangre puedo morir fácilmente.

- Severus. ¿A dónde vas?

- Eso no importa. Espera un tiempo. Si necesitas ayuda, pídele a Lupin que te proteja. Él y los vampiros, seguramente no se llevarían. Pídele a Dumbledore que te proteja.

- Dime a dónde vas.

- Voy a acabar con todo esto. Se metieron con el hombre, ahora vampiro, equivocado.

Quiso decir algo más, pero no supo qué. Sonrió, cuando sus rostros seguían a un palmo y su cabello acariciaba el mismo con mucha suavidad. Como si fueran sus propias manos.

Y antes de decirse que tenía que irse, recibió un beso. Y perdió entonces, toda la cordura que le quedaba. Todo sentimiento de querer ir y morir. Tenía que regresar, por su pequeña.

Por su hermosa diosa.

- Todo lo que quiero, Severus... es volver a verte.

- Te necesito, Hermione. Te amo...


	28. Chapter 28

_Bésame_

* * *

_Día 28: Bésame_

_Solo quiero de ti, un beso. Solo quiero de mí, la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos. Lo demás ¿Qué importa?_

Hermione lo miró en silencio. Severus se preparaba para partir. Tenía estacas de plata, tenía tantas cosas que había visto solo en los más viejos mitos vampíricos. Pero él las estaba colocando en un viejo bolso marrón y raído.

- Severus, cuídate por favor- le dijo ella y él, no prestó atención. Estaba ocupado en prepararse para la batalla- la guerra contra el señor oscuro se aproxima y Dumbledore necesita de ti, yo lo sé.

- Volveré a tiempo, lo prometo.

No contestó, Severus estaba decidido a irse y ella quería detenerlo. Inspiró y se levantó de la cama. Estaba desnuda, no le importaba mostrarse así y a él no le importaba verla. Antes de caminar a él ya Snape, regresaba a la cama y se sentaba allí. La miró en silencio y ella, se sentó junto a él, enredándose entre las sábanas.

- Prometo que voy a estar contigo. Que voy a volver...

- No quiero que te lastimen. Podrían volver por mí y matarme. Sería lo mismo. No te vayas.

Severus sonrió, sosteniendo su rostro con mucha dulzura y Hermione solamente quería echarse a llorar. Lo miró sin consuelo, mientras él negaba con la cabeza y le secaba las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar en silencio.

- No voy a morir. Es más probable que el señor tenebroso me mate primero, antes que esos inútiles. Te lo prometo. Quédate a mi lado, quédate aquí.

- Severus, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Sí, lo que necesites Hermione. Lo que quieras, trataré de conseguirlo para ti. Cualquier cosa.

- Bésame.

Sobretodo algo como eso. Podía conseguirlo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniendo la espalda de Hermione y enredando su otra mano en los cabellos de Hermione. Resbaló sobre la cama y la besó.

Hermione había sentido el beso más hipnotizante jamás sentido antes. Severus sonrió ante su rostro perdido en su mirar. En sus ojos negros. Ese efecto lo tenían los vampiros. El carisma.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Sí...


End file.
